Hidden Love
by RKO 19
Summary: Shinn yang memendam cinta pada Lacus akhirnya punya kesempatan untuk menyatakan isi hatinya. Tapi, apakah ia berani untuk menyatakannya?
1. Chapter 1

Seorang anak lelaki berambut hitam, matanya berwarna merah

Seorang anak lelaki berambut hitam, matanya berwarna merah. Termenung di depan jendela kelasnya, memandang langit yang cerah. Pikirannya tertuju pada seorang gadis pujaan hatinya. Gadis berambut panjang berwarna pink yang sangat manis yang bernama Lacus Clyne.

Sudah lama ia menyukai gadis itu tapi tak pernah punya keberanian untuk menyatakan isi hatinya. Apa lagi gadis itu adalah anak dari pengusaha sukses di kota tersebut. Mana mungkin Lacus dapat menyukainya

"OI SHINN!!"

Shinn Asuka tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia langsung melihat ke belakangnya dan melihat 2 sahabatnya, Cagalli Yula Athha dan Athrun Zala memanggil dari depan pintu kelas dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Apa yang sedang ada di pikiranmu Shinn?" Tanya Athrun

"Kayanya udah 4 hari kita ngeliat kamu berdiri di depan jendela entah melihat apa atau memikirkan apa?" Cagalli melanjutkan

"Ah engga kok, aku cuma lagi…"

"Mikirin Lacus ya!" Cagalli memotong ucapan Shinn dengan suaranya yang keras

Shinn langsung menutup mulut Cagalli

"Jangan keras-keras! Bodoh!" omel Shinn

Athrun hanya tertawa melihat tingkah dari 2 sahabatnya itu

"Hei hei kita jadi tidak ke kantin? Kok jadi berantem sich?" Athrun bertanya

"hmph hmph" Cagalli berusaha berbicara

"Kau bicara apa Cagalli? Aku tak mengerti." Shinn memarahi Cagalli

"Shinn, sebaiknya kau lepaskan tanganmu dulu dari mulutnya" Athrun mengingatkan

"Oya, maaf" Shinn langsung melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Cagalli

"Dasar bodoh!" Cagalli berusaha mengatur nafasnya karena kesulitan bernafas saat mulutnya dibungkam Shinn

Segera mereka bertiga menuju ke kantin sekolah

Mereka langsung mengambil makanan dan mencari tempat duduk. Athrun duduk di sebelah Cagalli sementara Shinn duduk di sisi yang berlawanan

"Jadi…. Kamu…. Beneran mikirin Lacus?" Cagalli berusaha berbicara dalam kunyahannya

"Mank apa hubungannya denganmu?" Shinn memprotes

"Ya ada mungkin. Kami kan sahabatmu! Siapa tau kami bias membantu" Cagalli membalas omelan Shinn

"Itu benar" Athrun menambahkan sambil meminum minumannya

"Haaah…." Shinn menghela nafas. Ia merasa tidak ada pilihan lain selain menceritakannya

"Iya. Aku memikirkan dia"

"Jadi… Kau menyukainya? Walau…. Kau… bilang tidak… tapi sudah terlihat sejak lama?" Cagalli berbicara sambil mengunyah

"Cagalli, telan dulu makanannya baru bicara" Athrun mengingatkan

"Bukan… Urusuanmu" Cagalli memprotes omongan Athrun

"Iya,memang menyukainya. Padahal aku tau dia tidak mungkin suka padaku"

"Kenapa kamu berpikir begitu? Apa alasanmu berkata itu" Athrun bertanya

"Ya bayangkan aja. Dia anak dari pengusaha sukses, tinggal di rumah yang seperti istana. Sementara aku, anak orang biasa dan tinggal di apartemen. Mana mungkin"

"Itu engga jadi alasan untuk menentukan dia suka kamu atau tidak" Cagalli memprotes

"Benar Shinn, apa hubungannya hal itu dengan perasaan? Tidak ada" Athrun juga ikut memprotes

"Lagi ngomongin apa sih? Kok kayanya seru banget?"

Kira Yamato datang dan langsung duduk di sebelah Shinn

"Eh, engga ngomongin apa-apa kok" Shinn berbohong

"Shinn akhirnya mengakui kalau dia menyukai Lacus" Cagalli membongkar rahasia

Shinn memberi tatapan marah kepada Cagalli tapi Cagalli tidak menghiraukan

"Wah, akhirnya kamu ngaku ya" Kira menepuk bahu Shinn

"Memangnya kamu sudah tau?" Shinn bertanya

"Sudah sejak lama. Dari caramu melihatnya, bagaimana kamu bertingkah kalau dekat dia. Sepeti itulah" Kira menjelaskan

"Jadi kapan kamu mau menyatakan cintamu itu Shinn?" Athrun bertanya dengan sedikit mengejek

"APA?! GA?!" Shinn merengut

"Kenapa engga? Nanti keduluan orang lain gimana?" Kira memanas-manasi

"GA!" Shinn berteriak

"Hei tenang kenapa? Jangan triak-triak!" Cagalli mengeram marah

Kriiiiiiing

"Bel sudah berbunyi, ayo kita ke kelas" Kira mengajak sahabat-sahabatnya menuju ke kelas

**--**

**Di Dalam Kelas**

"Saya akan memberi tugas kelompok kepada kalian." Suara sang guru mengelegar

"Kalian akan saya bagi dalam kelompok berjumlah 2 orang tiap kelompok. Supaya adil ini ada potongan-potongan kertas. Yang saya panggil harap maju ke depan dan ambil satu potongan dan baca isinya"

"Ah tugas lagi" Cagalli mengeluh

"Ya mau gimana lagi" sahut Kira

"Athrun Zala" sang guru memanggil

Athrun maju ke depan dan mengambil satu kertas

"Cagalli Yula Athha" Athrun berkata

"Baik. Dia akan jadi teman sekelompokmu" Sang guru menjelaskan

'Dia? Kenapa harus dia sih?' Cagalli merengut dalam hati

"Flay Alster" panggil sang guru

'Ah, aku mau sekelompok sama Lacus. Tapi… ah sudahlah. Siapa saja juga engga apa-apa' pikir Shinn dalam hari

"Lacus Clyne"

Giliran nama Lacus di panggil. Ia maju ke depan dan membacakan

"Shinn Asuka"

Shinn terkejut bahwa namanya yang dibacakan Lacus

Setelah membacakan nama teman kelompoknya Lacus kembali duduk

Wajah Shinn memerah. Ia bisa merasakan pipinya memanas

'Aku… sekelompok… dengan…. Lacus?' Shinn termenung

"Baik. Tugas kalian adalah mencari data tentang perang Valentine berdarah yang pertama dan kedua. Di kumpul 2 bulan lagi. Minimal 8 halaman"

"HAAAAAH" Seluruh kelas mengeluh

"JANGAN MENGELUH!" Omel sang guru sambil menggebrak meja yang membuat kelasa terdiam

**--**

**Sepulang Sekolah**

Shinn berjalan ke arah parkiran untuk mengambil motornya

"Sukses ya menyatakan cintamu ke Lacus" Athrun mengejek sambil tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Shinn

"Bukan seperti itu Athrun" Shinn protes

"Kesempatan yang bagus" Kira menambahkan

"Jangan ikut-ikutan Kira!" Shinn merengut

Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menyentuh bahunya

"APA LAGI SIH?!" Shinn menoleh sambil marah dan ketika dia melihat tangan siapa itu dia kaget

"Eh… Lacus…. Maaf…. Aku piker kamu siapa" Shinn terbata-bata sambil menggaruk kepalanya

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kaget kamu tiba-tiba berteriak" Lacus tersenyum

"Kamu engga pulang?" Shinn bertanya

"Pulang kok. Itu aku sudah dijemput supir papa" Lacus menunjuk limosin hitam di depan sekolah

"Oh, ya sudah. Aku juga mau pulang" Shinn berbalik dan menuju motornya

"Shinn!" Lacus memanggil

"Ada apa?" Shinn bertanya

"Keberatan kalau aku minta nomormu? Supaya aku mudah menghubungimu untuk membicarakan tugas" Lacus menjawab

'Dia… minta nomorku?'

"Engga kok. Aku minta nomormu juga deh. Biar sama-sama gampang" Shinn memberi nomornya dan mencatat nomor Lacus

"Oke. Aku duluan ya. Sampai ketemu minggu depan Shinn." Lacus melambai padanya

"Sampai ketemu" Shinn melambai

Shinn menaiki motor merahnya dan langsung menuju pulang

End Chapter 1

Tolong kasih pendapat ato masukan ya


	2. Chapter 2

Sesampai di apartemennya Shinn langsung melempar diri ke tempat tidur

Sesampai di apartemennya Shinn langsung melempar diri ke tempat tidur. Tangannya menutupi matanya

'Aku….Beruntung bisa sekelompok dengan Lacus'

Dia mengambil handphonenya dan melihat nomor Lacus

'Kalau aku SMS dia sekarang….Gimana ya?'

Shinn berpikir sambil menatap nomor Lacus yang terpampang di Handphonenya

'Ah…Baru dapat langsung menghubungi. Yang bener aja.'

Shinn meletakkan Handphonenya di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya dan tertidur lelap

Shinn terbangun pagi sekali. Dia masih merasa ngantuk tapi dia memutuskan untuk mandi. Setelah mandi dia memeriksa handphonenya yang berada di atas meja. Dia melihat ke handphonenya dan dia terkejut

1 New Messagge From Lacus

'Lacus? Untuk apa dia mengirim SMS?'

Dia membuka Message tersebut dan membaca isinya

'Hai Shinn! Sedang apa? Aku harap aku tidak menganggumu. Aku cuma ingin menanyakan itu saja. Dan kalau boleh kita lebih sering contact ya. Supaya kita bisa menjadi lebih akrab. Kalau kamu tidak keberatan tentunya'

"Sial! Kalau saja aku tidak tidur aku bisa SMSan dengannya" Shinn merengut

Jam menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi

'Apa ya yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang. Bosan juga.'

Shinn menatap keluar jendela melihat langit yang masih agak gelap karena matahari baru terbit.

'Aku tidur sebentar lagi ah. Masih ngantuk'

Shinn kembali tertidur di tempat tidurnya. 5 jam berlalu dia terbangun.

'Jam 10 ya? Aku ke mall dulu ah. Mau beli game Playstation terbaru'

Shinn langsung mengenakan pakaiannya dan langsung turun ke bawah mengendarai motor merahnya menuju Eternal Mall.

**Di Eternal Mall**

Shinn memasuki mall tersebut. Walaupun masih pagi, tapi mall itu sudah ramai pengunjung. Mall tersebut adalah yang terbesar dan terlengkap di kota Minerva.

'Ramai banget sih. Padahal aku piker pagi-pagi masih sepi. Ah…Sudahlah. Lebih baik aku langsung ke tempat game biar bisa cepat pulang'

Shinn menaiki escalator ke lantai 4 tempat took game langganannya berada. Saat dia selesai membeli game, dia keluar took dan melihat orang yang dikenalnya di depan estalase toko sebelah.

"Lacus?"

"Shinn? Wah…Sedang apa disini?" Lacus bertanya dengan senyuman di wajahnya yang membuat Shinn gugup

"Kamu….Sedang apa disini?" Shinn bertanya mencoba menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Lacus hanya tersenyum melihat Shinn menggaruk-garuk kepalanya

"Aku sedang jalan-jalan saja. Sepi tidak ada yang bisa menemani. Kamu mau tidak nemenin aku? Kalau tidak mau ya tidak apa-apa" Lacus memberi senyuman yang hangat

"Ma….Mau kok. Aku bisa menemani kamu" Shinn menjawab dengan wajah yang memerah

"Benarkah? Terimakasih ya" Lacus tersenyum dengan manis yang membuat Shinn merasa pipinya akan terbakar

"Jadi kamu mau jalan-jalan kemana?"

"Aku sebenarnya mau membeli beberapa baju. Kalau kamu tidak keberatan untuk menemaniku."

"Oh….Aku engga keberatan. Toko mana kamu biasa membeli baju?"

"Di lantai 5. Archangel Fashion Shop"

"Oke. Ayo, kita kesana" Shinn mengajak Lacus. Lacus hanya tersenyum dan berjalan di samping Shinn

'Ternyata Shinn walaupun pendiam, sebenarnya dia sangat ramah'

Sesampainya di toko Lacus langsung melihat pakaian-pakaian yang ada disana. Dia mencoba pakaian yang berkaos hitam, rok hitam bergaris-garis putih dan jaket merah

"Shinn, bagaimana menurutmu? Cocok tidak?" Lacus keluar dari ruang ganti memakai baju yang dipilihnya

"Cocok. Bagus sekali" Shinn memberi komentar

"Ternyata kamu bisa menilai pakaian untuk wanita ya" kata Lacus sambil tersenyum yang membuat Shinn memerah

Tiba-tiba…..

"Shinn! Lacus! Oi!"

Kira Yamato memanggil Shinn dan Lacus. Kira datang bersama Flay Alster menuju Shinn dan Lacus

"Sedang apa kalian berdua disini?" Flay bertanya

"Ehm… Ga…. Cuma" Shinn terbata-bata mengeluarkan kalimat

"Shinn sedang menemaniku melihat-lihat baju

"Oh begitu?" Kira memberi senyuman nakal pada Shinn yang membuat Shinn mengeram

"Kalau begitu kami duluan ya. Nanti mengganggu kencan kalian" Kira sambil tersenyum mengajak Flay pergi

"SIAPA YANG KENCAN?!" Shinn berteriak. Lacus memegang lengannya

"Sudahlah, mereka hanya bercanda. Biarkan saja" Lacus memberi senyum yang membuat Shinn diam

"Ayo ke kasir. Aku mau bayar" Lacus menarik lengan Shinn menuju kasir

"Eh iya…" Shinn membiarkan dirinya ditarik oleh Lacus menuju kasir

**Setelah Membayar**

"Terimakasih ya Shinn. Kamu udah nemenin aku belanja" Lacus berterimakasih sambil memberi senyuman yang membuat Shinn memerah

"I…Iya. Ga masalah" Shinn menjawab dengan grogi

"Bagaimana dengan tugas kelompok kita? Kapan kita akan mengerjakannya?"

"Bagaimana kalau besok?"

"Oke. Dimana mau mengerjakannya?"

"Di rumahku saja. Ada internet jadi ga usah repot-repot ke warnet. Jam 12 siang bisa?"

"Ehm… Bisa. Oke. Besok ya"

Setelah itu Shinn pergi kembali ke apartemennya membayangkan besok dia akan ke rumah Lacus

"Aku….Ke…Rumah Lacus?"

End Chapter 2

Review y


End file.
